My double meaning challenge
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: read story please and read the bottom! do the challenge!


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!!_**

**_A/N double meaning challenge! read through this and read the bottom part to find out more! =) _**

**_Shipping: Againstshipping_**

**_AGES:  
Paul: 15  
Zoey: 14_**

**_Let's roll!! _**

_**~!#$%**__**^&*()_+**_

I was being dragged through the Eterna Forest, unknown where my friend was taking me.

"Paul," I said to the purple haired black eyed boy that was holding my hand, walking in front of me, "where are we going? You've been dragging me nowhere for the past twenty minutes!"

He stopped and looked at me for a minute before saying, "Zoey do you trust me or not?"

"Of course I do; I just want to know where we are going."

"Don't worry about that, just trust me. Now come on."

Paul and I are pretty good friends, I guess. I'm better friends with his twin sister, Alicia. When Alicia is busy or grounded or whatever, I call Paul and complain to him about something. We do homework together, and other stuff.

I rolled my brown eyes, and let him pull me wherever. It was pretty windy out, so my boy short scarlet hair was in my face.

Finally we got to whereever he was taking me. He gripped my hand tight and said, "Take a look."

I sighed and began to say, "Paul I don't know what you-"

"Look."

I sighed again and looked. I didn't see anything too special. We were on a mountain cliff.  
The next flat surface was about... fifty feet beneath us. I didn't look down, because I have a huge fear of heights. All I saw in the distance was a hole bunch of moutains. The sun was going down slowly, but hadn't changed the color of the sky to that pretty orangey-  
red color.

Then I saw what he was talking about. It took my breath away. What I was looking at, it was so peaceful and quiet. It was amazingly beautiful. I felt bad afterward, because I couldn't see what was right in front of me.

"Isn't it just... wow?" Paul asked, squeezing my hand again. I squeezed it back.

"Yeah it is." I smiled at him, he just nodded back.

"Come on."  
I was being dragged through the Eterna Forest, unknown where my friend was taking me.

"Paul," I said to the purple haired black eyed boy that was holding my hand, walking in front of me, "where are we going? You've been dragging me nowhere for the past twenty minutes!"

He stopped and looked at me for a minute before saying, "Zoey do you trust me or not?"

"Of course I do; I just want to know where we are going."

"Don't worry about that, just trust me. Now come on."

Paul and I are pretty good friends, I guess. I'm better friends with his twin sister, Alicia. When Alicia is busy or grounded or whatever, I call Paul and complain to him about something. We do homework together, and other stuff.

I rolled my brown eyes, and let him pull me wherever. It was pretty windy out, so my boy short scarlet hair was in my face.

Finally we got to whereever he was taking me. He gripped my hand tight and said, "Take a look."

I sighed and began to say, "Paul I don't know what you-"

"Look."

I sighed again and looked. I didn't see anything too special. We were on a mountain cliff.  
The next flat surface was about... fifty feet beneath us. I didn't look down, because I have a hugh fear of heights. All I saw in the distance was a hole bunch of moutains. The sun was going down slowly, but hadn't changed the color of the sky to that pretty orangey-  
red color.

Then I saw what he was talking about. It took my breath away. What I was looking at, it was so peaceful and quiet. It was amazingly beautiful. I felt bad afterward, because I couldn't see what was right in front of me.

"Isn't it just... wow?" Paul asked, squeezing my hand again. I squeezed it back.

"Yeah it is." I smiled at him, he just nodded back.

"Come on."

Next thing I knew, in like two seconds, he was on the surface below us. He looked up at me and said, "Are you coming?"

He'd jumped. Yeah right am I going to jump down there.

I shook my head no and said, "No _freaking_ way," after leaning over and seeing how far down he was.

"Why not?" he yelled up to me.

I wrapped my arms around myself and backed up, yelling back, "Its too far, Paul! Its too high."

"Do you trust me or _not_?"

"I- its not that I don't trust you; I'm afraid of falling."

I looked over at him and his dark eyes met mine as me said, "I"ll catch you."

I thought hard for a minute. It seemed like forever, but I did. I walked back a few steps, then gulped, ran and jumped. I screamed on the way down. I was afraid I would hit the ground and hit my head on a rock and pass out and die in a coma at the hospital. Or I would land on my back and break my spine and become paralyzed for life.

Luckily for me, none of this happened. Paul caught me. The way I landed, it was like he had picked me up bridal style. Except he had fallen backwards onto his rearend, one of his arms behind my knees and the other one on my back. I looked up at him and said, "I swear to Dialga and Palkia I'm NEVER doing that ever again in a billion years."

"Hey," he answered calmly, "I caught you didn't I?"

I smiled. A tiny smile appeared on his face and disappeared in a few seconds.

Out of happiness, I put my hands on his face and kissed him quickly. He turned a bright shade of red, and so I did I. But I'm a redhead; I blush around _everyone_.

He kissed me this time, and I kissed back.

I guess that's the end of my story. I don't really have anything else to say, except that Paul and I are together now. And I'm really happy about that.

**_~!#$%^&*()_+_**

**_To the readers:_**

**_I'm not sure if you have this realized or not, but this story has a DOUBLE meaning. Read it over and try to figure out what it is. I got this idea from a flair on Facebook. It said:_**

**_Girl: I'm afraid to fall.  
Boy: I'll catch you._**

**_So try to figure out and the first one to figure it out gets a Contestshipping story from their idea! Haha make sure its G or T rated though!_**

**_Well, I'll post a chapter after this saying who won and what the summary is of the story coming up! I'll try to write it within the next few days and will message the winner when its up!_**

**_So, guess all that's left to say is..._**

**_Manny's rollin out!_**


End file.
